Blood Cultist Devotions
Starting at level 3. A Blood Cultist selects a Devotion to his Blood Demon Overlord. This Devotion shapes the Cultist's path in the future and the present. Devotion types The '''Mouth: '''You're Demon Overlord selects you of all the other Cultist's that serve him to be his Mouth. You must spread the Cult's agenda to anybody you meet in some way or another and in return you gain otherworldly abilities. '''Death Trance: '''You curse a target creature that has refused to join or support your Cult. They Immediately fall into a coma and die in a three days time unless they get woken up through a spell. Once per long rest. '''Devious Deal: '''Your next charisma based roll is a instant critical (excluding attacks) and will make the target you are speaking to remember you. Once per short rest. '''Deafening Shout: '''You unleash your Overlord's voice from within you immediately all creatures in a 150ft radius must roll dexterity saving throws to cover their ears of a DC of 10 + Your current demon favor. All targets that fail take 2d10+ Your current demon favor as spiritual damage. Once per short rest. The '''Body: '''You're Demon Overlord selects you of all the other Cultist's that serve him to be his Body. Your demon lord possesses you and lives alongside you. Your goal is to grow in power for your demon as they take over your body. '''Undying: '''Even when your body is destroyed your Demon Overlord will take your spirit and kill one of his other followers to let you take their body. Every time this happens you take stats of the new body and have a chance to forget who you once were. '''Superhuman: '''In combat you are a terrifying creature as you gain advantage on all strength dexterity and constitution checks and saves. You also are immune to poisons. '''Evergrowing: '''With every death, power, As you kill creatures you gain 25% of their max health as permanent temporary hit-points and grow by 1 Centimeter per hit-point. Max bonus hit-points: Your level x4 The '''Hand: '''You're Demon Overlord selects you of all the other Cultist's that serve him to be his Hand. Your demon lord gives you goals everyday that you must achieve within the time they set for you. In return you are given abilities to destroy all who stand in the way of the Cult's agenda. '''Cloak of Lies: '''You are cloaked in a never ending shadow and you cannot be seen by normal means. Creatures can still touch you and hear you however you are only revealed if you deal or take damage. Duration: 10 minutes once per long rest. '''Decimate: '''If you're target is unaware of your presence or on the ground you may Decimate them. Your next piercing attack causes the blade to drain the life of your enemy dealing 1d6+Current Demon Favor and healing you for half of all damage dealt in your attack. Once per short rest. '''Scry: '''You get a small bowl of water and can see anyplace or any person that you have seen in the past, for five minutes. At your choice you may also speak to the creature you are scrying or cast spells at them causing 1 level of exhaustion to you every spell you cast. Once per long rest.